Nicktoons (Canada)
Nicktoons is an Canadian digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned by Nelvana Kids & Family Group, a unit of the Nelvana Limited divsion of Nelvana. The channel broadcasts original animated series from sister network DsiDude1107, known as Nicktoons, along with other original animated series and foreign animated programs from Nickelodeon's international networks 24 hours a day. History Nicktoons was launched on Monday, June 6, 2011, as Nicktoons TV, part of the digital cable-exclusive MTV Digital Suite, in order to entice cable operators to pick up the network and give them a marketing advantage over satellite services. However, by early 2011, Nickelodeon management changed course and offered it to digital satellite services DirecTV and Dish Network. The network was originally marketed as commercial-free, with comedic promos involving Nickelodeon Animation Studios, two-minute cartoon shorts from foreign markets, and former program promotions which had previously been used on DsiDude1107 taking up commercial time. By Monday, June 6, 2011, as the network's distribution increased, the network began airing regular advertising. Programming Current *As September 2017 Acquired from DsiDude1107 *''Anika and Friends: Adventures of the City!'' (June 1, 2015-present) *''Animal Antics'' (January 1, 2017-present) *''Astral Skies'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Bradly's Double 7'' (November 20, 2011-present) *''Bradly's Double 7 of Spies'' (September 18, 2017 - present) *''Jackie Chan Takedown'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Octopus'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Sticker Shief'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Wario's Coin Barrier'' (April 16, 2012-present) Acquired from Nickelodeon (U.S.) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''All Grown Up!'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Big Time Rush'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''CatDog'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Drake & Josh'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Hey Arnold!'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Kenan & Kel'' (August 28, 2017-present) *''Planet Sheen'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Robot and Monster'' (October 1, 2012-present) *''Rocket Power'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Rugrats'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Supah Ninjas'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''The Angry Beavers'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''The Troop'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (June 6, 2011-present) Acquired from Nicktoons (U.S.) *''NASCAR Hammer Down'' (November 17, 2014-present) *''NFL Rush'' (September 29, 2014-present) *''Soccer Superstar'' (August 24, 2015-present) *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Wild Grinders'' (June 4, 2012-present) *''WWE Slam City'' (November 3, 2014-present) Other acquired series *''Baxter'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Grossology'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''How to Be Indie'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Johnny Test'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Kid vs. Kat'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''League of Super Evil'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Numb Chucks'' (August 28, 2017 - present) *''Pokémon'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Zeke's Pad'' (June 6, 2011-present) Former Acquired from Nickelodeon (U.S.) *''Action League Now!'' (June 6, 2011-September 3, 2012) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (June 6, 2011-September 30, 2013) *''As Told by Ginger'' (June 6, 2011-September 30, 2013) *''BrainSurge'' (June 6, 2011-July 3, 2017) *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures'' (January 2, 2017-July 3, 2017) *''Catscratch'' (June 6, 2011-August 25, 2017) *''ChalkZone'' (June 6, 2011-August 25, 2017) *''Danny Phantom'' (June 6, 2011-August 25, 2017) *''Doug'' (June 6, 2011-September 30, 2013) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (June 6, 2011-August 25, 2017) *''Invader Zim'' (June 6, 2011-August 25, 2017) *''KaBlam!'' (June 6, 2011-September 3, 2012) *''Mr. Meaty'' (June 6, 2011-August 29, 2014) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (June 6, 2011-August 25, 2017) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' (June 6, 2011-August 29, 2014) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (June 6, 2011-September 3, 2012) *''Pelswick'' (June 6, 2011-September 3, 2012) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (June 6, 2011-AUgust 25, 2017) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (June 6, 2011-August 28, 2017) *''The Mighty B!'' (June 6, 2011-August 25, 2017) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (June 6, 2011-August 25, 2017) *''The X's'' (June 6, 2011-August 25, 2017) *''Wayside'' (June 6, 2011-August 29, 2014) Acquired from Nicktoons (U.S.) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (June 6, 2011-July 3, 2017) *''Kappa Mikey'' (June 6, 2011-September 3, 2012) *''Making Fiends'' (June 6, 2011-July 3, 2017) *''NFL Rush Zone'' (June 6, 2011-August 31, 2015) *''Random! Cartoons'' (June 6, 2011-September 3, 2012) *''Shorts in a Bunch'' (June 6, 2011-September 3, 2012) Schedule Weekdays *12:00 AM - The Wild Thornberrys *12:25 AM - All Grown Up! *12:50 AM - Rocko's Modern Life *1:15 AM - The Ren & Stimpy Show *1:40 AM - Rocket Power *2:05 AM - CatDog *2:30 AM - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *2:55 AM - Hey Arnold! *3:20 AM - The Angry Beavers *3:45 AM - Rugrats *4:10 AM - The Fairly OddParents *4:35 AM - The Fairly OddParents *5:00 AM - SpongeBob SquarePants *5:30 AM - SpongeBob SquarePants *6:00 AM - Zeke's Pad *6:30 AM - Zeke's Pad *7:00 AM - Johnny Test *7:30 AM - Johnny Test *8:00 AM - Baxter *8:30 AM - Robot and Monster *9:00 AM - T.U.F.F. Puppy *9:25 AM - Planet Sheen *9:50 AM - Fanboy & Chum Chum *10:15 AM - League of Super Evil *10:40 AM - Kid vs. Kat *11:05 AM - Grossology *11:30 AM - How to Be Indie *11:55 AM - The Troop *12:20 PM - Supah Ninjas *12:45 PM - Kenan & Kel *1:10 PM - Avatar: The Last Airbender *1:35 PM - Power Rangers Samurai *2:00 PM - Power Rangers Megaforce *2:25 PM - Bradly's Double 7 of Spies *2:50 PM - Back at the Barnyard *3:15 PM - Numb Chucks *3:30 PM - Pokemon *4:00 PM - Drake & Josh *4:30 PM - Big Time Rush *5:00 PM - Figure It Out *5:30 PM - You Gotta See This *6:00 PM - NASCAR Hammer Down *6:30 PM - NASCAR Hammer Down *7:00 PM - NFL Rush *7:30 PM - NFL Rush *8:00 PM - Wild Grinders *8:30 PM - Wild Grinders *9:00 PM - WWE Slam City *9:30 PM - WWE Slam City *10:00 PM - Soccer Superstar *10:30 PM - Soccer Superstar *11:00 PM - Speed Racer: The Next Generation *11:30 PM - Speed Racer: The Next Generation Weekends *12:00 AM - The Wild Thornberrys *12:25 AM - All Grown Up! *12:50 AM - Rocko's Modern Life *1:15 AM - The Ren & Stimpy Show *1:40 AM - Rocket Power *2:05 AM - CatDog *2:30 AM - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *2:55 AM - Hey Arnold! *3:20 AM - The Angry Beavers *3:45 AM - Rugrats *4:10 AM - The Fairly OddParents *4:35 AM - The Fairly OddParents *5:00 AM - SpongeBob SquarePants *5:30 AM - SpongeBob SquarePants *6:00 AM - Bradly's Double 7 *6:30 AM - Bradly's Double 7 *7:00 AM - Anika and Friends: Adventures of the City! *7:30 AM - Anika and Friends: Adventures of the City! *8:00 AM - Bradly's Double 7 *8:30 AM - Bradly's Double 7 *9:00 AM - Astral Skies *9:30 AM - Astral Skies *10:00 AM - Animal Antics *10:30 AM - Animal Antics *11:00 AM - Octopus *11:30 AM - Octopus *12:00 PM - Jackie Chan Takedown *12:30 PM - Jackie Chan Takedown *1:00 PM - Sticker Shief *1:15 PM - Sticker Shief *1:30 PM - Sticker Shief *1:45 PM - Sticker Shief *2:00 PM - Sticker Shief *2:15 PM - Sticker Shief *2:30 PM - Sticker Shief *2:45 PM - Sticker Shief *3:00 PM - Wario's Coin Barrier *3:30 PM - Wario's Coin Barrier *4:00 PM - Anika and Friends: Adventures of the City! *4:30 PM - Anika and Friends: Adventures of the City! *5:00 PM - Bradly's Double 7 *5:30 PM - Bradly's Double 7 *6:00 PM - NASCAR Hammer Down *6:30 PM - NASCAR Hammer Down *7:00 PM - NFL Rush *7:30 PM - NFL Rush *8:00 PM - Wild Grinders *8:30 PM - Wild Grinders *9:00 PM - WWE Slam City *9:30 PM - WWE Slam City *10:00 PM - Soccer Superstar *10:30 PM - Soccer Superstar *11:00 PM - Speed Racer: The Next Generation *11:30 PM - Speed Racer: The Next Generation Category:Children's television networks in Canada Category:Nelvana Limited Category:Television channels and stations established in 2011